


Partition

by devsky



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Cliche, Drama, F/M, Goodbyes, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekat kaca itu sempurna memisah dunia mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

**Hatsune Miku & KAITO** © Crypton Future Media.  
 **Rest of vocaloids**  © other companies which related on it.  
 **No copyright infringement is intended.**  
 **Warning**  cliché, kinda messy writing, diksi pergi ke laut. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 

 

Kaito berdiri dari kursi besuk, matanya menatap sendu, Miku berada tepat di depannya dan kaca tebal anti peluru berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah.

Sekat kaca itu sempurna memisah dunia mereka.

" _Ne_ , Miku."

"Ya," gadis  _teal_  itu memiringkan kepala, tanda bahwa ia memberi seluruh perhatian pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Kaito mempertemukan telapak tangannya dengan dinding kaca, memberi tanda secara tak langsung pada Miku untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dan Miku, dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun, menempelkan tangannya di sekat kaca.

Gadis itu menahan napas saat sadar tangan Kaito begitu besar dari miliknya. Dan hangat. Kaca itu, entah bagaimana caranya, telah menghantarkan hangat tubuh Kaito tepat padanya.

Miku mendongak. Sepasang  _teal_  menyelam dalam teduhnya safir. Pandangan itu bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa, Kaito- _san_?"

Kaito terdiam. Benaknya sibuk mencari rangkaian kalimat yang pas. "Terima kasih telah mengunjungiku di sini."

Sebuah senyum ditarik. Kaito bisa merasa ada banyak ketulusan terpancar di sana.

"Kaito- _san_  sudah menolongku. Kupikir, wajar jika aku mengunjungimu."

Kaito tersenyum kecut.

Menolong.

Ya, ya tentu saja. Kaito masih ingat hari itu. Sangat jelas, seperti ketika kau mengintip dari balik sebuah kristal kaca yang begitu jernih dan kau akan bisa dengan mudah menemukan hal-hal yang ada di baliknya.

Hari itu. Hari di mana ia, setelah sekian lama mengagumi sosok Miku dari kejauhan, muncul dan bertatap mata langsung dengan gadis tersebut. Itu adalah hari di mana ia dimakan api amarah hingga ceroboh melecutkan peluru ke tubuh empat pemuda berandal yang ingin berbuat jahat pada Miku. Hari itu pula polisi yang sedang berpatroli meringkusnya dan melemparnya ke dalam sel tahanan sambil menatap penuh hina ke arahnya.

Hari itu Shion Kaito, buruan nomor satu polisi di kota, sempurna mengakhiri petualangan.

Tapi sungguh, Kaito tidak pernah menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Bah, buat apa? Empat pemuda brengsek itu memang pantas mati.

Miku begitu bersih dan suci. Orang kotor yang berani menyentuh sang putri tidak bisa diampuni.

Makanya waktu itu Kaito tidak ragu melepas peluru ke arah mereka.

Dia membiarkan peluru berdesing melewati udara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia menikmati saat-saat timah panas itu menancap tepat di tubuh mereka. Mencipta cipratan merah yang mengotori monoton dunia. Dia menikmati semua.

Walau pada akhirnya dia resmi jadi makhluk paling berdosa. Walau pada akhirnya dia harus menerima eksekusi sebagai harga. Walau kini tak banyak waktu tersisa buatnya—hei, kematian sudah ada di depan mata!

Demi Tuhan, Kaito tak pernah sekalipun merasa menyesal.

Mata Kaito menetap di mata Miku. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dengan susah payah.

"Sebelum waktu kunjunganmu berakhir, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu darimu?"

"Tentu," Miku tersenyum—ah, dia memang selalu tersenyum. Lembut dan tulus. Seperti malaikat. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Kaito- _san_?"

Sederhana. "Jangan datang di persidanganku besok."

Miku tampak tertegun sejenak, sebelum mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menatap Kaito dengan gurat kebingungan yang teramat jelas. "Kau tidak mengijinkanku datang?"

"..."

"Kenapa?"

Tak ada respon.

"Kaito- _san_?" Miku tetap menuntut. "Kenapa?"

Kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa. Hanya itu yang ada di kepala Miku. Kenapa Kaito melarangnya datang ke persidangan? Padahal dia sudah rela bersimpuh di kaki kakak laki-lakinya hanya untuk mendapat ijin pergi ke persidangan Kaito. Padahal dia sudah menguatkan tekad untuk datang ke persidangan Kaito; tulus mendampinginya—meski hanya dari bangku penonton, berdampingan dengan para kerabat korban yang tak henti mengutuk Kaito dengan bermacam sumpah serapah dan mengingatkan akan betapa biadab sosok Kaito.

**Kenapa?**

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya."

Mata Miku refleks membulat kala mendengar Kaito berujar dengan nada yang tak pernah ia duga. Begitu sendu, seolah tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang tak mampu ia jangkau—tak peduli seberapa keras ia telah berlari mengejar. Tuhan, benarkah laki-laki di hadapannya adalah seorang penjahat?

"Yang perlu kaulakukan hanya  **jangan**  datang. Mengerti?"

Miku hendak protes, namun seorang petugas yang datang dengan langkah-langkah begitu tegas untuk membawa Kaito kembali ke dalam tahanan membuat Miku mengurungkan niat.

 _Ding dong_. Waktu kunjungan habis.

Miku menatap sosok Kaito yang perlahan menjauh dari visinya. Tangan gadis itu masih menempel di sekat kaca. Kulitnya masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan Kaito yang melekat di sana. Hatinya mengais sisa-sisa keberadaan Kaito.

.

.

.

Rabu siang, sidang Kaito digelar. Agenda hari itu adalah penentuan vonis hukuman.

Hakim duduk di singgasana. Juri bersiap di tempat mereka. Wartawan dan keluarga korban di kursi penonton. Dan Kaito, Kaito duduk sendiri di tengah ruangan. Tidak ada pengacara. Tidak ada keluarga. Tidak ada Miku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa (dan seharusnya memang begitu).

Sidang berjalan lancar sesuai jadwal. Rentetan kegiatan berlangsung begitu saja tanpa ada kendala berarti. Membosankan, seperti biasa. Hingga tiba waktunya hakim mengeluarkan vonis. Bunyi palu yang diketuk tiga kali pertanda keputusan sudahlah final.

**Hukuman mati.**

Keluarga korban bersorak pada dunia. Juri tersenyum puas. Di tempatnya duduk, Kaito menundukkan kepala. Tersenyum.

Ah, dia bahagia Miku tidak berada di sini.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
